L'ère De La Technologie - Français
by Koizumi Mei
Summary: Andrea Valerie Phantomhive est l'arrière-arrière-petite-fille de Ciel Phantomhive. Elle finit par se faire kidnapper et la maison de ses parents est brûlée. Elle subit la même torture que Ciel et appelle Sebastian. Sebastian la sauve et apprend quelques choses que les démons ne savent généralement pas faire. Fera-t-il preuve de gentillesse et d'amour pour Andrea ou la laissera-t-il
1. Chapitre 0 - Informations

**Alors ... j'ai oublié de donner une page d'information rapide. Désolé!**

**Eh bien, c'est parti:**

**Cette fic est essentiellement un hommage à un cauchemar que j'ai eu. J'ai rêvé que j'avais été brutalement torturé par des sectateurs. C'est avant de regarder Kuroshitsuji. La raison pour laquelle je l'ai répertorié comme **_**noté M!**___**C'est parce que j'ai cette chose où j'aime protéger l'innocence des enfants. J'ai décidé de mettre un langage fort, des scènes sanglantes et des rapports sexuels dans cette fic. Si vous n'avez pas 18 ans ou plus, veuillez trouver autre chose à lire. Si vous ne savez pas quoi lire, envoyez-moi un message sur ce que vous aimez lire et je vous ferai des recommandations. S'il te plaît et merci.**

**Le prochain chapitre de cette fic sera mis en ligne d'ici une heure et demie. Merci pour votre temps et votre considération.**


	2. WTF UN DÉMON?

**A / N: Je suis un novice en écriture de fanfiction, alors j'adorerais les critiques constructives. C'est une fanfiction de Kuroshitsuji sur laquelle je suis en train de réfléchir. Si vous avez des questions / demandes sur cette fanfiction, envoyez-moi un message contenant le sujet Kuroshitsuji 1 et je vous répondrai dans un délai d'une heure. Ou, si vous voulez juste faire connaissance avec moi, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message sans le sujet mentionné.**

**J'apprécierais que les personnes qui transmettent d'autres profils via le PM évitent cela avec moi. Ce sont les raisons:**

**Je suis mineur.**

**Je suis une femme et j'ai un petit ami.**

**Je ne pense pas que ce soit bien que les gens fassent cela, mais je ne vous empêcherai pas de le faire à d'autres personnes qui pourraient être intéressées.**

**Alors, tout cela étant dit, lisons!**

Je me suis assis dans une cellule sombre; mes ailes couvertes de terre. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Pourquoi est-ce que je mérite ça? Pensai-je. Tout le monde autour de moi avait l'air aussi mort que moi. Nous voulions tous mourir, mais ensuite j'ai pensé à mes parents et à la façon dont ils avaient brûlé. Je voulais vengeance. Je voulais regarder les personnes qui ont tué ma mère et mon père brûlent et meurent, tout comme mes parents.

Je me suis soigneusement mise à genoux et j'ai regardé autour de moi. Quelqu'un venait vers moi. Ils ont tenu une marque chaude et avaient un regard sadique sur leur visage. J'ai senti les larmes couler sur mon visage alors que je savais que c'était à mon tour. On m'a tiré de la cage et j'ai senti la marque heurter l'espace entre mes ailes.

«Ah !» ai-je crié alors que ça brûlait dans ma chair. Mon ancêtre avant moi a souffert cette horrible douleur. Maintenant, Andrea Valerie Phantomhive, je souffrirai aussi. J'ai crié de douleur alors qu'ils me poignardaient, mon sang coulant dans le cercle d'invocation sculpté.

«Cet agneau a réussi!» Ai-je faiblement entendu au fond de l'obscurité.

"Mon mon. Je n'ai eu qu'un seul maître dans sa jeunesse. Vous avez quelques années de plus que lui, mais votre âme est tout aussi sombre. Ça a l'air délicieux. »Dit une voix. La voix semblait douce mais mauvaise. C'était enchanteur, bien que contaminé.

"Qui êtes-vous?" Demandai-je.

"La vraie question est: qui es-tu?" Répliqua-t-il.

"Andrea Valerie Phantomhive. Maintenant réponds, qui es-tu?

«Ah! Un autre Phantomhive. Ton ancêtre, Ciel Phantomhive était mon maître une fois. Peut-être connaissez-vous mon nom maintenant?

"Vous ... vous êtes Sebastian Michaelis. Son majordome!

«Oui, c'est comme ça qu'il m'a appelé. Il m'a nommé d'après un chien qui s'est enfui. Puis il m'a ordonné de ne jamais le fuir, même s'il l'avait ordonné de la sorte.

"Pourquoi es-tu ici? C'était il y a cent cinquante ans. Tu devrais être mort!

«Je crois que la plupart des humains m'appelleraient un démon. Je ne dévore pas les âmes sans contrat cependant. C'est pourquoi je suis ici. Voulez-vous former un contrat avec moi? Je peux détruire cet enfer. Éloignez ces personnes de la surface de la Terre. Tu veux ça, n'est-ce pas?

"T-cela peut être arrêté?"

"Oui. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de votre signature. Un papier me parvint. Puis un stylo.

«Si je signe, vous aurez l'autorité de manger mon âme juste avant ma mort. Est-ce correct?

"Oui. Je vais le consommer. Ton âme sent très bon. Il sourit malicieusement. J'ai pris le stylo et signé.

"Maintenant, où mettre la marque. La mienne est sur ma main, mais où mettre la tienne… »Il a tracé ma peau et a trouvé où elle devrait être. J'ai senti une petite douleur à la hanche. Je baissai les yeux sur la zone brûlante et vis un cercle apparaître.

"C'est complet. Que voulez-vous que je fasse? »Demanda-t-il.

«Sauvez les enfants et renvoyez-les dans leurs propres maisons. Tuez le reste. "

«Oui, madame.» À la vitesse de l'éclair, il fit sortir tous les enfants et incendia le bâtiment. J'ai vu le bâtiment brûler et Sebastian ramener chaque enfant disparu à la maison.

«Ma dame, j'ai fini. Voulez-vous que je vous ramène à la maison aussi?

"Non. Ma famille est morte. Je souhaite être amené à la reine. "

"Bien sûr." Il répondit: "Puis-je demander, quelle année est-ce?"

«2038. Bienvenue à l'ère de la technologie, Sebastian. Je suggère d'apprendre tout ce que vous pouvez sur la technologie. Vous ne voulez pas être découvert, n'est-ce pas?

"Je préférerais éviter cela, oui."

«Très bien alors.» Nous sommes donc arrivés à la demeure de Son Altesse Royale, le château d'Ambrosia. Il me tenait dans ses bras alors que nous marchions vers la porte d'entrée. J'ai appuyé mon doigt sur un bloc-notes qui a lu mon empreinte digitale, envoyant mon nom et mes informations à la reine Sandralora.

La seconde suivante, la porte s'est ouverte et j'ai été précipitée à l'intérieur. Sebastian est allé suivre mais a été bloqué. Je lui ai dit: «Laissez-le entrer. C'est celui qui m'a sauvé».

«Bien sûr, Lady Phantomhive. Par ici, monsieur. »Dit le gardien.

«Je ne suis pas noble. Je ne suis qu'un enfer de maître d'hôtel. »Dit Sebastian.

"Un majordome? Quelle que soit votre position, vous avez sauvé la vie de Lady Phantomhive. Vous êtes au-dessus de ma position dans mes cahiers, monsieur. »Répondit le garde.

"Tout ce qui vous convient, monsieur… Puis-je vous demander votre nom?"

"Bien sûr. Mon nom est Agni, monsieur. Et tu es?"

"Agni?! Était-il renaître? Mon ami du passé. »Pensa Sebastian.

"Je suis Sebastian Michaelis, le majordome de la jeune femme."

Agni jeta un regard surpris et dit: «C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Sebastian. S'il te plaît, viens par ici.


End file.
